Shrek 3
by Krystall-Rose
Summary: It's been a couple weeks since Shrek 2. There's a new fairy godmother. Will she be evil? Can she help the family?
1. The New Fairy Godmother

Shrek 3

A/N: Okay, this is a fanfic based off of what happened after Shrek 2. I don't own any of the characters with the exception of Aurora and Kaia and any others I choose to add along the way . . . .

Chapter 1: The New Fairy Godmother

Shrek walked through the palace looking very concerned. The new fairy godmother was arriving today and the whole palace was extremely worried. Was she going to be evil like the last one? Would she be able to change the king back into a human? Shrek sighed. Ever since they had moved into the palace things had started to happen very quickly. They sent Prince Charming to the dungeons . . . permanently and they had made Shrek the rightful heir to the throne. At first the people had reacted with pitchforks and torches but they had gotten used to it quickly after they had learned more about the ogre. Now there would be a new addition to the palace and no one knew what she was like.

"Fiona!" Shrek called, "We have five minutes before she arrives!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" Fiona replied.

Fiona came out of their room and they went down to the entrance hall together. The king and queen were waiting there, both looking like nervous wrecks. The king was still a frog and this might be the day he could be changed back.

The announcer entered the hall. "Presenting the new fairy godmother: Aur-" But he never finished his announcement as Aurora, the new fairy godmother came crashing down on top of him.

"Sorry, very sorry," she said as she helped him up. "Still working on these landings." She had pink hair, dragonfly-like wings, and emerald green eyes.

"Ugh, really. I don't even always have wings and I can still land better than you can," a exasperated girl with brown hair, blue-gray eyes, and currently big, bat wings landed behind Aurora.

The royal family simply stared at the two characters. The announcer quickly excused himself, glaring at Aurora. "Who is that?" the queen asked.

"Oh. Um yes, right. This is my assistant, Kaia," Aurora explained.

"Yes, the person she always seems to forget to mention when she applies for jobs . . ." Kaia's wings disappeared as she said this and the family stared in amazement at this. "I'm a shape shifter," she explained. "I can get wings, ears, a tail, or whatever whenever I choose."

"Although you _do_ have some trouble with it . . ." Aurora reminded her. Kaia just glared at her as if she wanted to lunge at her throat before she said anymore. Aurora leaned in towards the royal family and whispered, "She has some troubles when she gets emotional, she usually gets a black wolf tail and fangs when she's mad and black wolf ears when she's overly-excited.

Sure enough, as Kaia was glaring at Aurora, fangs and a tail appeared. "Aurora! You promised not to say anything!"

"Oh they would've found out sooner or later anyway and besides, I never promised . . I said I'd consider it."

Finally the king realized they should stop gaping at their new guests and show them to their new rooms. "Um . . Allow us to show you your rooms," He said, prompting the other to show them the way since he needed to be carried.

Aurora and Kaia followed the family. "So you must be the king.," Aurora said. "Well, we'll just see what we can do about your little situation . ."

Kaia just rolled her eyes and muttered to herself. "This should be interesting . . ."


	2. A Frog to a King?

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Aurora and Kaia so don't try to sue me!

Chapter 2: A Frog to a King?

Aurora was searching rapidly through piles of books searching for a spell that could change the king back into a human. "It has to be here somewhere . . ," she muttered to herself as she skimmed over a page full of wart anecdotes and happiness potions.

Kaia sighed, "It's been an hour . . . Haven't you found anything yet?"

"No! Ugh, if you're so smart, why don't you look? Let's see how quickly you can find it!"

"Okay," Kaia said and with that she quickly looked at the book titles and selected one. She flipped through the pages, stopping near the middle. As she skimmed the page, her wolf ears appeared. "Found it!" she said, grinning widely. "Guess I am smart, huh?"

Aurora muttered something under her breath, grabbed the book, and stormed put of the library. She walked through the corridors of the large castle to the dining hall where the royal family was enjoying lunch. As she stormed in, the family looked up at her expectantly. As soon as she saw the king sitting there waiting for the news, her bad mood left her and she broke into a smile. "We've found it!"

Kaia came up behind her. "You mean **_I_** found it," she said, still grinning.

"Whatever," Aurora retorted. She turned back to the royal family. "Should I try it now?"

"Of course! Turn me back!" the king replied looking as excited as a young boy.

"Okay, then," Aurora said as she took out her wand. She pointed it at the king recited the spell from the book. "Girata rana a re!" A beam of green light came out of her wand as she finished the spell.

The entire room waited with baited breath until the light stopped. After it did, they looked expectantly to where the king had been and found that he had disappeared. Aurora gasped. "Oh no! What did I do! I must have gotten the spell wrong!"

The queen simply stared at the empty chair where her husband had once been and looked near tears. Suddenly they heard a small noise coming from the chair. Aurora went over to it and took a closer look. To her amazement, she saw an ant sitting there in place of the king!

"Oh, thank God! I didn't kill you or make you disappear! You're okay!" Aurora then picked up the ant and began spinning around the room, ecstatic to find that she hadn't killed him. The poor ant was making quite a bit of noise at this but none of them could understand what was being said so Aurora just continued until Fiona finally stood up and stopped her.

After the initial relief that her husband wasn't dead had subsided, the queen looked furious. "Can you change him back?"

"Umm . . I guess so . . I can try," Aurora said.

"Well, then do it!" the queen commanded. With that, Aurora rushed out of the room with the king in her hand and Kaia at her heels. "Somebody's in trooubble!" Kaia teased as they walked up the staircase.

Aurora entered her room, which she had been shown just a few hours ago. She had been welcomed so warmly with a magnificent bedroom and now she already screwed things up. The bedroom include a blue four-poster bed with a canopy and green walls and white floors. She had her own vanity, nightstand, dresser, walk-in closet, and bathroom, too. Kaia had an identical room across the hall. Each had decorated it to their individual tastes. Aurora had hung up mostly pictures of her friends and family and a few pictures of her favorite bands. Kaia, on the other hand, had hung up mostly pictures of manga with a few pictures of her friends and family.

Aurora put the king down on her nightstand and sat down on her bed. She grabbed the book of spells and looked over the spell she was supposed to use. It appeared she had done everything correctly so why hadn't it worked. She sat there pondering this while Kaia stared at Aurora's poster of her favorite band, New Found Knights. Aurora turned the page in the book and saw another note on the spell.

"That's it!" she cried out making Kaia jump.

"What?" asked Kaia.

"That's why the spell didn't work! I needed to have drink a potion first!"

Kaia rolled her eyes. "Well now you have to change him back into a king from an ant so we should probably look for a new spell."

Aurora nodded in agreement and they walked down to the library leaving the king to fend for himself on the nightstand.

Meanwhile, someone was trying to escape from the prison . . . Prince Charming muttered to himself as he waited for his mother to show up. "Hmph, locking me up for eternity. Like they could really manage that! I should be ruling them right now . ." Then he stopped as something shiny enough to see his reflection in caught his eye. He admired himself for a good twenty minutes before he heard someone behind him.

"Dear, we really should be going before the guard gets back." And their was his mother standing behind him. Contrary to popular belief, she had not disappeared completely when that bubble burst she had only lost a lot of magic and had transported herself to another place before they could do her anymore harm. Prince Charming turned around and faced his mother. Although he was still bitter about her leaving him there to be arrested, he supposed getting him out of that filthy prison made up for it.

Then they heard someone approaching the cell. His mother quickly grabbed his hand and they were transported outside.

A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long for the second chapter but I've been pretty busy lately . . .

Thanks for the reviews!

Wolf Demon25: Haha . . Glad you like it and don't worry . . Puss in Boots will be in this story soon . ..

Vinegar: Of course there's more! Hope you liked the second chapter.

Rainbow26: Thanks! Well, I hope the story lives up to your


End file.
